Vacaciones
by Celi-chii
Summary: Y es que Naruto no podía más. Porque era verano. Y hacía calor. Y la operación "Calor más Novia En Bikini" daba como resultado "Novio Cachondo". Drabble, NaruHina.


_**Disclaimer: **__Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen – por desgracia -, sino que pertenecen al grande de Masashi Kishimoto._

_**Protagonistas: **__Naruto y Hinata. (Naruto / Naruto Shippuden)_

_**Tipo: **__Drabble._

_**Advertencia: **__lenguaje malsonante – palabrotas –. _

* * *

Por dios, aquello era un maldito infierno.

Cuando pensó en la palabra _vacaciones_ se refería a pasar unos agradables días con su chica – y repito, _sólo_ con su chica – en la playa, lejos de misiones, responsabilidades y trabajo. No unas vacaciones con su suegro, su cuñada y el primo cínico de su novia.

¡¿Por qué mierdas tenía que abrir su jodida boca en los peores momentos?!

Porque sí, en ese momento Naruto Uzumaki reconoció que era gilipollas perdido. Reconocía que haber vociferado que iba a pasar unas vacaciones en la playa con Hinata por toda la mansión Hyuga no fue una buena idea – más que nada porque su suegro palideció y dijo que él también pensaba ir, cuando Hanabi emocionada se puso a gritar cual loca y cuando Neji trazó su media sonrisa y se puso a hacer las maletas –.

Mierda.

_Estúpido Naruto, estúpido_.

Pero eso no era lo peor, no. Aguantar los incesantes ataques de celos de Hiashi cada vez que se acercaba a menos de un metro de Hinata, tener que cargar con las bolsas de ropa de Hanabi y sufrir los golpes que en ocasiones Neji descargaba contra él no era lo malo.

Porque vacaciones significaba _vacaciones_. Y cuando vas de _vacaciones_ con tu novia, a la que ves muy poco debido a tus nuevas responsabilidades como Hokage, lo que quieres hacer es pasar tiempo con ella. Ya saben, nadar, jugar, darse mimitos y…

_Ejem_.

Ahí el problema.

No había hecho nada con Hinata. Y nada, era _nada_. Ni un roce, ni un abrazo. Como mucho algún que otro beso cuando nadie miraba, pero de esos rápidos que dejan ganas de más.

Y Naruto no podía más.

Porque era verano. Y hacía calor. Y la ecuación _Calor + Novia en bikini_ daba como resultado _Novio cachondo_.

Y ahí estaba ella, con su bikini blanco y negro, ajustado, elevando sus pechos y marcando su trasero. Corriendo por la orilla con Hanabi, riendo – esa risa que a él le encantaba y le ponía los pelos de punta – y con gotas cayendo por su blanca piel, cayendo por su cuello, por su clavícula, por sus pechos, por su abdomen, por su…

Naruto evitó mirarla. Como siguiera con ello él y su _amiguito_ tendrían un problema en breves instantes. Y en medio de la playa – por más excitante que pareciese – no podía ser.

Sí, lo mejor sería centrarse en otra cosa. El mar, la arena, el sol…

- Naruto-kun.

Mierda.

Mierda.

_Mierda, mierda, mierda_.

- ¿Naruto-kun?

La miró despacio. Por dios, parecía una sirena, toda empapada, con el largo cabello cayéndole sobre los hombros.

- ¿S-Sí? – su voz temblaba. _Joder_.

La morena se sentó en la toalla en la que él reosaba, dándole la espalda y ofreciéndole con su mano un pequeño bote.

- ¿M-Me podrías echar c-crema? E-Es que hace m-mucho sol.

La madre que parió al sol. Aquella mujer quería que se muriera de un infarto.

- Claro.

Comenzó a echar la crema en su mano. Respiró hondo y comenzó a untarla en la espalda de la morena. Comenzó por abajo, para ir subiendo poco a poco. Sintió desfallecer. Hacía ya una semana que no tocaba a la ojiperla, y esto era lo más cerca que había estado de ella. Había extrañado su piel blanca y suave, sus pequeños lunares que sólo él sabía dónde se situaban cada uno, su largo pelo… La extrañaba, definitivamente.

Finalmente llegó a los hombros, donde comenzó a dar un pequeño masaje a la chica mientras la daba la crema.

- Mm…

Lo que faltaba. No por dios.

¿Había… gemido? Se acabó.

- ¡N-Naruto-kun! – exclamó la ojiperla sonrojada - ¿Q-Qué h-haces? – susurró esta vez.

- ¿A ti qué te parece? – murmuró mientras la empezba a besar el cuello, y depositaba pequeños besos por su nuca y espalda.

- P-Pero… N-Naruto-kun… - susurró inocente la Hyuga.

- Joder Hinata… como sigas poniendo ese tonito no sé qué va a salir de aquí.

La Hyuga en aquellos momentos era un tomate con ojos, boca y nariz.

- Y-Yo también q-quiero… - confesó.

El Uzumaki paró y sonrió ladino.

- Te echo de menos Hinata… Echo de menos besarte – iba dejando un beso por cada palabra -, abrazarte, tocarte… _hacerte mía_ – la susurró en el oído.

Hinata tembló.

- Y-Yo también Naruto-kun. Siento mucho haberte estropeado las vacaciones. – susurró agachando la mirada.

El Uzumaki paró en seco. – Eh, ¿qué estás diciendo? Tú no me has estropeado nada. Es cierto que con tu familia aquí es un poco difícil estar juntos pero… nos las arreglaremos.

La ojiperla lo miró confundida.

- ¿Cómo? – susurró mirando a su familia, que parecía bastante entretenida un poco más adelante.

- Bueno, antes he visto una cabina de baño un poco más atrás. ¿Qué tal si vamos? – dijo pícaramente.

- ¿A-Ahí? – murmuró la chica sonrojada.

- ¿Por qué no? – dijo dándola un último beso en la mejilla antes de levantarse. – Primero iré yo. Espera un poco y ven, ¿de acuerdo?

- S-Sí.

Y la ojiperla vio cómo su novio se marchaba tarareando una canción a dicha cabina. Suspiró. Aquello sería arriesgarse mucho no poniéndose a la vista de su padre, pero con tal de estar con su rubio lo que fuera.

Además… ella también le echaba de menos… y no sólo sus besos.

_Ejem._

* * *

**_Raro, muy raro, lo sé._**

Es una cosa muy extraña que pasó por mi cabeza, ya que mi cerebro se recalentó debido al calor de este maldito verano y, ya saben, una autora siempre tiene que soltar lo que se la ocurre, por muy estúpido que sea - véase este drabble -. Pero aún así espero que les guste y eso, eh.

Aparte lo he hecho porque, señoras, señores... ¡ME VOY A LA PLAYA! Por fin, un año esperando por esto. (Yeah, madafakas xD) Y como desde allí no creo que pueda subir nada pues ya que estaba les deseaba un **MUY FELIZ VERANO, QUE SE BAÑEN MUCHO Y QUE SE LO PASEN MUY BIEN**. **:3** Y que en septiembre digo yo que volveré por aquí, o eso creo.

Bueno, nada más que decir, muchísimas gracias por leer mi drabble, y ya saben:

_Si les gustó, review._

_Si lo odiaron, review._

_Si lloraron de la emoción, review._

_Si me quieren linchar, review._

Por si no quedó claro, por favor, despídanme con muchos:

**REVIEWS, NO FAVS. **(Bueno, favs también)

_Besitos para todos, y muy feliz verano_.

Atte,

_Celi-chii._


End file.
